1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to apparatuses for holding and protecting mass data storage media for use in connection with computer tape drives or other mass data storage read/write devices, and to processes of making and using the same. Preferred embodiments of the present invention relate to cartridges for holding a single reel of tape media for use in compact computer tape drives, and to cartridges in which the cartridge aperture cover is attached to the cartridge housing structure and detached from the tape media leader block.
2. Related Art
Current mass data storage read/write devices, such as computer tape drives, require compatibility with portable and exchangeable mass data storage units. Often the portable mass data storage units are in the form of a relatively rigid cartridge which contains magnetic tape media. Such cartridges, generally, are of a dual tape reel or a single tape reel configuration, with the single reel construction preferred in many applications, because of the ability to construct a more compact cartridge housing fitting only a single reel.
In general, single reel cartridge housings are provided with an aperture to permit the tape media to be transferred in and out of the cartridge. Mechanisms within the tape drive device draw the tape media out of the cartridge housing, pass the tape media adjacent one or more read and/or write heads and wind the tape media about a tape reel located within the tape drive device. A mechanism is also provided to rewind the tape media back onto the single cartridge reel, such as by rotating the cartridge reel in a rewind direction. A movable aperture cover is typically provided to help prevent contamination of the cartridge interior or accidental removal of tape media when the tape media is fully wound within the cartridge housing and the cartridge is external to a computer tape drive or other mass data storage read/write device.
In typical single reel configurations, a leader block is coupled to one end of the tape media, to permit feeding of the tape media into the tape drive. When one of such single reel cartridges is inserted into a computer tape drive, a leader block handling mechanism within the tape drive grips the leader block, draws the leader block and attached tape media from the cartridge housing, and feeds the tape media onto a take up reel inside the tape drive.
Popular, conventional, single reel cartridges integrate the cartridge aperture cover with the leader block. In such cartridges, the leader block is of a size and shape to obstruct and close-off the cartridge aperture, upon the cartridge tape media being fully wound into the cartridge housing. This function results in relatively large leader blocks which can create a difficulty where limited space is available for a compact tape drive product.